mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Shigeo Kageyama
|kanji = 影山茂夫 |romaji = Kageyama Shigeo |alias = Shigeo, Shige, Mob, White T-Poison |race = Human (Esper) |gender = Male |birth date = 12th May (Taurus) |age = 14 |status = Alive |height = 157.7cm |weight = 44.3kg |blood type = O |relatives = Mr. Kageyama (father) Mrs. Kageyama (mother) Ritsu Kageyama (brother) |voice actor = Setsuo Itō Kyle McCarley |affiliation = Salt Middle School Body Improvement Club Spirits and Such Consultation Office (former) |occupation = Student |rank = |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 }}Shigeo Kageyama (影山茂夫, Kageyama Shigeo), nicknamed "Mob" (モブ, Mobu) and "White T-Poison", is the main protagonist of the Mob Psycho 100 series, as well as assistant and disciple of Arataka Reigen. He is the vice president of the Body Improvement Club. Appearance Mob has dark bowl-shaped hair. He is usually seen wearing the Salt Middle male uniform, the typical gakuran outfit. Mob has a rather nondescript expression on his face. However, whenever he reaches 100%, his eyes glow red, his hair is affected by his psychic powers, causing it to float and become rather spiky, and his expression changes to whatever emotion he's feeling during this state. Personality As a child, Mob learned that his psychic power was linked to his emotions. Strong negative emotions can cause him to hurt others, something he strongly dislikes and avoids (as shown in the 7th Division Arc where, after going 100, he hurts several teenagers). Therefore, he generally tries to keep his emotions in check. However, in some cases, he can control his powers as seen when he was at 100% courage. He is also rather socially awkward. He is incapable of "reading the atmosphere", which has lead to him having a lack of friends. However, Mob is very compassionate. He is forgiving, kind, and helpful. He tries to be kind to others in many instances. In the Keiji Mogami Arc, he lives for half a year in a fantasy world created by the bitter, former psychic, Keiji Mogami. There, he is friendless, without a family or anything else. Despite that, it takes great emotional manipulation, along with physical harm, for Mogami to make Mob become angered with his tormentors. Even then, he wants to offer them forgiveness. He is also morally opposed to using psychic abilities against other people. He is, however, willing to cast this principle aside in cases of emergency, such as when his brother, Ritsu, is kidnapped. Another principle of his is that psychic ability does not make him or others inherently better and that his psychic ability is not something that he requires in life. This belief leads to conflict between him and Teruki Hanazawa, Keiji Mogami, Toichiro Suzuki and even his own brother, Ritsu. Even so, if the situation is dire enough, for example his brother being kidnapped by Claw's 7th Division, he will use them without hesitation. History Before meeting his master, Arataka Reigen, Mob was frightened of his own abilities and was looking for a guiding force to follow. He soon learned from both Reigen and his childhood crush, Takane Tsubomi, that his psychic ability did not make him inherently greater than anyone else. He also learned that psychic ability should not be used against other people. This philosophy leads him to where he is currently and is one of the many defining traits of his. Plot Spring of Youth Arc Mob first appeared when his master Arataka Reigen called him to exterminate an evil spirit named Ceiling Crasher. The spirit underestimated Mob but he exorcized the Ceiling Crasher easily and quickly. Mob was an adolescent boy in his second-year middle school days. Unlike his peers, Mob spent his time working assistant in psychic business ran by Reigen. He manned the reception desk of Spirits and Such Consultation Office. He observed Reigen getting better on massages on customers like the man plagued by one-click site curse. Reigen explained these massages are only effective because of his spiritual powers. Telepathy Club of Salt Middle School was threatened to be abolished because it was lacking a member to be considered a legitimate club of the school. They found Mob, an esper who doesn't have a club or committee, and tried to recruit him. But when Mob called Reigen to tell him he was going to be late for work, Reigen advised against joining the Telepathy club, even with the persuasion of the Telepathy club's president Tome Kurata about it. Mob decided to think about his decision of joining the club or not overnight. Mob and Reigen went to another job in Saint Highso Girls' Academy, an all-girls private high school. Unable to get permission to enter the school, the two dressed in female uniforms to infiltrate it. But Reigen's disguise was seen through, leaving only Mob to meet their clients in the school rooftop. Arriving at the rooftop, Mob mistook three thug girls lounging there as his clients, Mari and Chihiro, showed up and called his attention when the thugs left. Girls said their school did not take them seriously when they complained about supernatural occurrences in the school. So they called the cheapest exorcists in the area, Reigen and Mob. Mob, Mari, and Chihiro explored the school to find spiritual occurrences. Mob only felt slight of the supernatural. They heard a scream from the bathroom and ran there, only to find a student saying that something peeked up the bathroom stall she was using. Mob, Mari, and Chihiro continued searching the school until they reached the gymnasium where the basketball team was practicing. Mob said the spirit was angry and trapped it in the gym using his psychic powers. Entering the gym, they encountered the huge bespectacled ghost called the Scent-Ghoul. The Scent-Ghoul attacked Mob, but he easily canceled the punch with his psychic powers, while simultaneously destroying the Scent-Ghoul's arm. When the Scent-Ghoul realized it underestimated Mob and was too weak to be a match for him, it tried to take a basketball member hostage to save itself but Mob protected her and exorcized the spirit. This earned him praise from the girls. The next day, the Telepathy club asked Mob if he finally decided to join the club. They were interrupted by the Vice President of student council Tokugawa and the newly formed Body Improvement Club, which will take over the Telepathy Club's room once they're abolished. Tokugawa questioned Mob about his decision of joining the Telepathy Club and about what he really wanted to do during his youth. At this, Mob realized that he dreamed to confess his feelings to his crush Takane Tsubomi. He flash-backed on the times he spent with Tsubomi, showing her various things he can do with his psychic powers. He made frogs and dogs float in the air and made playground bars wriggle. Eventually, Tsubomi grew bored of Mob's psychic abilities and Mob realized there were other things he can do besides using his psychic powers. Mob joined the Body Improvement Club, much to the surprise of everyone. The Body Improvement Club happily accepted him. Mob trained with the Body Improvement Club members. But their heavy training made Mob faint. Musashi Goda, the president of the Body Improvement Club, brought Mob back to their club room where the Telepathy club continued loitering. He left Mob to the care of the Telepathy Club members. (LOL) Cult Arc A masked woman approached Mob while he was going home. She tried to convince Mob to join LOL, a month-old religious cult, with the promise of making him popular. Its leader Dimple can make anyone smile and laugh. When Mob arrived at the LOL assembly, he found a crowd of masked people and wondered if they wanted to become popular just like him. He was welcomed warmly by the LOL members and he was presented with two of new recruits, one of which is his classmate Ichi Mezato. Dimple made his appearance. The LOL members burst out laughing with Dimple while Mob and the other two new recruits just watched and stared at them, finding them creepy. Dimple promised the three new recruits smiles and happiness as he places smile masks on them. Mezato and the other recruit began smiling and laughing despite not previously wanting to when they wore the masks. Mob questions if the only purpose of the cult is smiles and happiness, rather than popularity. The lady who found him states that he has problems with his love life. Mob says that the cult won't help him with his problems and takes off the mask, revealing that he the only one unaffected by it, much to Dimple's and the cult members' surprise, and he tries to leave the LOL assembly. But Dimple tries to convince him to stay, saying that he's missing out on life if he kept the same bored face. Mob reasoned people have different perceptions of "missing out" when his dad told him people are missing out in life when they refuse to smoke tobacco. Dimple challenges him on a staring contest against the three smiling LOL leaders. The game mechanic was to drink milk and the first one who laughs will lose. Mob accepted the challenge because he likes milk. Mob easily defeated the three smiling LOL leaders so Dimple decides to face him in the same game. But Dimple cheats, mixing a seemingly sour element with Mob's milk. Mob spits the milk out, to which Dimple declared Mob was laughing and lost the game. Mob insisted that he was wrong and that he didn't laugh, unconsciously canceling out the hypnosis Dimple placed on the LOL members. Dimple reapplied his hypnosis on the people while worried that Mob was canceling his powers out. Dimple then told Mob to get a clue and laugh along with them. Dimple tries to hypnotize Mob into laughter. But Mob retains his bored look. Mob realized Dimple also has psychic powers as Dimple yells out, questioning if Mob was a corpse. He explained to Dimple that he can't make him laugh because Mob can't laugh even if he wanted to. Dimple concluded Mob doesn't have emotions and told Mob so. Dimple said this was the reason of Mob's problems with love, and that he'd be alone forever. Dimple told him to laugh and chuckles with his cult. However, Mob's anger was growing, and he dared Dimple to make him laugh using his psychic powers. Dimple grew nervous and realized he and Mob have the same powers. He decided to exterminate Mob, who'll stand on his way of being a god. Mob then found out that Dimple was an evil spirit. But Dimple used his LOL followers to dog pile on top of Mob and immobilize him. As a child, Mob realized his powers are dangerous. They were linked to his emotions. He hid his emotions to suppress his psychic abilities. This led to a complex as a result of his emotional suppression. But when his emotions became too great, they explode out of him along with his psychic power. Mob's rage allowed him to use 100% of his psychic power. Dimple left the human he was possessing and became a dark cloud. Mob escaped the dog pile by lifting the LOL members off him using his psychic powers. Mob challenged Dimple to kill him, saying that killing him might be easier than making him laugh. Dimple transforms into a muscled green humanoid, saying that he only needed two seconds to kill Mob before attacking him. Mob defended by forming a barrier around himself, and Dimple attacked him again but the second failed attempt caused Dimple to lose a hand and foot. Dimple regenerates his lost limbs and used his full powers in attacking Mob again. Mob retaliated by slicing off all of Dimple's limbs with his psychic power. As Dimple groaned in pain, Mob stepped on his face and uttered that his emotions were out upon Dimple's request. Mob stated that this was what happened when he let his emotions show and asked if Dimple was satisfied. Dimple questioned if Mob was some kind of monster before regenerating one of his arms and using it to push himself upward and use Wraither Beam on Mob, then regenerate all his limbs and transform his arm into a huge knife. Dimple states that the battles he endured would decide the victor and loser before attacking Mob, who set up a barrier that snapped off Dimple's arm blade. Mob murmured he himself was terrible and exorcized Dimple with a tap on the forehead. Mob went back to the Spirit and Such Consultation Office. He told Reigen about the "Get a clue" incident and Reigen just told him social norms were beyond him. Seeing Mob still sad, Reigen told Mob that he was the protagonist of his own life. Mob felt guilty about the dissolved LOL organization and Reigen commented about Mob's destructive denseness. So Mob continued to sulk. Teruki Hanazawa Arc Mob woke up one morning to find a small spirit in his room. It reintroduced itself as Dimple. Mob wanted to exorcize Dimple and asked Reigen for advice. But Reigen couldn't see Dimple. Dimple chuckles that Reigen wouldn't see him as he was a fake. Reigen says that Dimple was likely too weak to see, angering Dimple, and told Mob to do what he wants. So Mob let Dimple hang around. Mob found a poster of himself. The Psycho Helmet Religion, formerly the LOL religious group, looking for him and dubbing him as their god. Mob found a letter in his shoe locker. He thought it was a love letter even when Dimple deduced it wasn't. Despite Dimple stopping him, he went to Ankle Park anyway to meet the girl who wrote the letter. But he found Black Vinegar Middle School students there. They tied him up and took him hostage because of Onigawara. Dimple suggested Mob escape using his psychic powers but Mob refused, saying he won't use his powers on people. The Body Improvement Club went to retrieve Mob from Black Vinegar Middle School. They defeated many of the Black Vinegar Middle School students, but lost to the shadow leader of Black Vinegar Middle School, Teruki Hanazawa, who used his psychic powers to fight. Mob alone remained unaffected by Teru's attacks and he told Teru not to use psychic powers on other people. Then Mob used telekinesis to escape his binds, shocking Teruki. Teru attacks Mob to absolutely no avail. But Mob only wanted to be friends with him and remained on defense even as Teru continued to attack him. Mob refused to fight back by using his psychic powers, remembering Reigen's advice. Dimple decided to fight Teru instead but Teru exorcized the spirit. Mob initially didn't mind that Dimple was exorcized but changed his mind when Teru looked down on the spirit. Teru continued to attack Mob. They reached the home economics room and Teru used telekinesis on the knives. Mob defended using psychic powers on the knives and cut the hair on top of Teru's head. This angered Teru and he attacked Mob relentlessly again. Mob realized Teru wanted to defeat him because Mob being an esper like Teru makes Teru seem average. Teru choked him with his hands but Mob still refused to retaliate by using his psychic powers. Mob remembered a time when he and Ritsu were younger. Three older guys took their New Year's money and hurt him and Ritsu. But Mob had blacked out, waking up to find Ritsu and the bullies hurt. Teruki ends up choking Mob to the point of unconsciousness, which proves to be a fatal mistake on Teruki's part as an unknown and powerful force awakens within Mob and controls his body. It defeats Teru easily and destroyed the Black Vinegar School building. When he regained consciousness, Mob cried at his inability to change. His psychic powers went berserk and caused an accident because of his emotions again. His sadness reaches 100% and he used it to fix the Black Vinegar school campus. He was about to apologize to Teru but was interrupted. The Body Improvement club checked on his well-being and he went back with them. Big Cleanup Arc While climbing up one of the school's staircases, Mob was approached Onigawara. He soon apologized to Mob because of the incident in the Black Vinegar Middle School, it wasn't without incident, however, as he was soon interrupted by Mob, where he then immediately lashed out at him, despite apologizing. When his friend tried to justify the outburst, he soon found himself getting pummelled again by Onigawara, enraged at being called an idiot again. Later, Mob went to his "date" with Tome. He found an adult esper but didn't approach the person because he felt sickened. A lady from the street tried to sell Vase of Happiness to him. He refused, not having the amount to buy the very expensive vase. The lady then made it look Mob cracked the vase and forced him to pay for the damage. Reigen called Mob on his phone and went to retrieve his apprentice. They ate dinner and talked about how terrible con artists are. He later saw Ritsu in an alley after Ritsu defeated the delinquents looking for White T Poison. 7th Division Arc He discovers Ritsu has psychic powers and is happy he has them. He and his brother are attacked by Koyama. Mob attacks the esper but is knocked out by a cursed cologne. However, he, or rather ???%, stood up again, terrifying Koyama, and prompting him to flee with Ritsu in hand. He teams up with Teru and Dimple to save Ritsu and the Awakening Lab kids from Claw. Mob's Girlfriend Mini-Arc Mob is convinced by Mezato to take part in an election for new Student Council president. Unfortunately, he froze up during his speech and takes the last place. However, after that Emi tells him that she was impressed by his bravery. Urban Legends Arc Due to slow business, he and Reigen decide to go check out urban legends. He and Reigen run into Banshomaru Shinra and they team up to confront the urban legends. They eventually confront the Dragger and Mob exorcises her. He ends up being traumatized after he fails to outrun a granny. Keiji Mogami Arc After taking 3 jobs involving a man trying to place a curse on someone, an Esper using his power to be a peeper and college kids wanting him to exorcise innocent spirits, Mob begins to wonder if someone could stop him if he abused his powers like the people in those instances did. Mob, along with Reigen and Dimple comes at the request of Masashi Asagiri. Separate Ways Arc World Domination Arc Mob decides to take part in the school marathon and finish it on at least 10th position. Unfortunately, he suffers a leg injury and passes out. After he wakes up, the marathon is already over. He heads home, but he discovers that someone burned down his house. He goes inside, to the horror of onlookers, concerned about his parents and brother Ritsu. Dimple explains that it appeared as though someone forced their way in, worrying Mob even more and he looks for clues, fearing his parents and Ritsu were kidnapped. He opens another door and stares in horror at what he believed were the burning corpses of his family. As Dimple pleads Mob to close his eyes, Mob is driven mad at the sight, his emotional gauge far exceeding 100% and reaching ???% as he remembers his family. Mob clenches his teeth, and his bones start cracking with rage and psychic force, but Dimple says that he is certain that these bodies are dummies. Mob's gauge drops too 100%, and he becomes obsessed with finding the culprit. He uses Spiritual Awareness and finds some espers near his house. Mob jumps out of nowhere before two Claw soldiers before beating them to the point of unconsciousness in front of a crowd of people. Then suddenly, Koyama and Sakurai appear, inviting Mob to their car. Shigeo, after hearing of a gathering with Reigen makes the car fly, to get there as soon as possible. Dimple explains the situation to Reigen and others who gathered in Mitsuura's place. Reigen tells Mob that he is sure that his parents and Ritsu are okay. Mob relaxes after hearing that, and instantly starts sleeping, with his emotional gauge at 2%. He wakes up the next day, just after Dimple's fight with Shibata. He sees Shibata coming at Goda, and then he defeats him with telekinesis. He later fights Minegishi and stops Keiji from killing him. He later duels with Toichiro and after a lengthy and life-threatening battle, defeats him. Divine Tree Arc Telepathy Club Mini-Arc ???% Arc After hearing that Tsubomi will be moving out, Mob finally decides to confess to her. He tries to buy flower bouquet on his own, but after he gets a small one, Minegishi helps him out. On his way to Tsubomi, he saves a child from being hit by a car, but he gets hit instead. When blood starts to flow from his head, ???% takes control of his body and continues the path to Tsubomi. REIGEN Arc Mob exorcises a spirit that tried to kill Reigen. Epilogue After a few months, he becomes vice-president of Body Improvement Club. He firstly welcomes new students. Then he walks with Ritsu and Teruki to Reigen's birthday party. Powers & Abilities At first glance Mob is an average middle school student. Initially, Mob was extremely physically unfit and incapable, having no bodily coordination, a lack of stamina and surprisingly low muscular strength. However, after joining the Body Improvement Club, his physical capabilities grew greatly, although they are still relatively below average for someone his age. He isn't very skilled at his schoolwork either, and gets flustered whenever teachers call on him to answer questions in class. However, Mob's true strength lies in his phenomenal psychic powers, which outclass those of almost every other esper in the series. He has a tremendous capacity for storing psychic energy, which he primarily uses to fuel his already existing powers. Due to his belief that psychic powers are not to be used against others, he has done little combat training and does not specialize in any specific type of ESP. Despite this he still has a wide variety of techniques at his disposal, though he relies most heavily on simple things such as telekinesis and barrier creation in combat. Mob's Progress Towards Explosion Rage2.gif|100% Rage Sadness.gif|100% Sadness Animosity.gif|100% Animosity Rejection.gif|100% Rejection Gratitude.gif|1000% Gratitude Courage.gif|100% Courage Obsession2.gif|100% Obsession Friendship.gif|100% Friendship Ecstasy.gif|100% Ecstasy Shame.gif|100% Shame Compassion.gif|100% Compassion Resignation.gif|100% Resignation Kindness.gif|100% Kindness Trust.png|100% Trust Due to a childhood incident involving his psychic powers, Mob has subconsciously sealed away a large portion of his power behind several emotional locks. However, his power will occasionally burst out when a particular emotion takes over Mob's actions and overflows. This is visually depicted with a percentage labeled "Mob's Progress Towards Explosion" that eventually reaches 100%. The emotions that have been displayed at 100% so far include: * 100% Boredom '''- After being tackled and restrained by the (LOL) Cult Mob unleashes his 100% power but reading his face expression It is 100% Boredom rather than 100% Rage but people say other wise...But The Form He uses to fight Dimple is clearly showing Boredom...this Emotion is very strong as Mob stares at Dimple causing it to explode and fly off as well as Putting his left hand in his pocket and punches with his right fist charged with Psychic Energy...later He uses this mixed with Hostility in a fight against Toichiro * '''100% Rage - After being taunted by Dimple and the (LOL) Cult, and later after Toichiro attempts to kill Reigen and disrespects Serizawa. Resulted in Mob becoming serious about fighting. * 100% Sadness - After going into ???% mode in his battle with Teru, resulting in the destruction of Black Vinegar Middle School. Resulted in Mob crying and putting the school back together. * 100% Animosity - After watching the violent and callous treatment of Ritsu and the other middle schoolers by Koyama. Resulted in Mob beginning a brutal beatdown of his attacker. * 100% Rejection - While being forcibly shown an illusion of Ritsu in a pool of blood by Muto. Resulted in Mob frying Muto's brain with psychic energy in retaliation. * 100% Gratitude - When Reigen tried to protect Mob by telling him it was okay to run from the battle with the 7th Division. Resulted in Mob temporarily transferring his powers to Reigen, who is at "1000%." * 100% Courage - While fighting Mogami to save Minori Asagiri, and later while fighting Toichiro and resolving to fight to protect his friends and family. Resulted in Mob gaining a more bishounen appearance. * 100% Obsession - After identifying the Claw espers who supposedly burned down his home and killed his family. Resulted in Mob going on a single-minded rampage to track down said espers and punish them. * 100% Friendship - After learning about Serizawa's sad backstory and being willing to be his friend. Resulted in Mob absorbing Serizawa's energy blast and throwing it back at him to let Serizawa understand Mob's own sad backstory. * 100% Ecstasy - While being influenced by Toichiro's own emotions of ecstasy during their battle. Resulted in Mob laughing hysterically and flying erratically. * 100% Shame - After realizing he let himself get carried away with his psychic powers in his battle against Suzuki. Resulted in Mob grovelling and hiding himself in the clouds. * 100% Compassion - After realizing how sad Toichiro's life must really be and feeling sorry for him during their battle. Resulted in Mob crying and trying to quickly crush Toichiro with buildings. * 100% Resignation - After deciding that Toichiro could not be convinced to stop and that he had no other choice but to stop him by force. Resulted in Mob brutally contorting Toichiro's body in an attempt to leave him physically unable to go on. * 100% Kindness - After deciding to stay with Toichiro in his supposed final moments and attempt to save him from his ghastly fate. Resulted in Mob creating a barrier around himself and Suzuki and trying to absorb part of his energy overload. * 100% Trust - After deciding to not use his powers against Dimple in the Divine Tree and to trust him instead. Resulted in Mob temporarily throwing away his psychic powers. ???% "???%" is a special state that Mob occasionally enters when he becomes unconscious. His basic instincts takes over unleashing all of his latent psychic power at once. In this state, Mob is vastly more powerful than he is normally. Quotes *Catchphrase: "I don't really get it." *(Shigeo to Ritsu) "Psychic powers aren't needed to survive in the first place." Notes & Trivia *Mob's favourite foods are takoyaki, milk and ramen and his least favourite foods are cilantro, shiokara and locusts. *Apparently, Mob's speciality is making dogs float and his hobby is watching the sky. *His favourite music is the cheerful sounding ones and his favourite movie genre is action. *His facial expression looks just like ONE's character Saitama. *ONE has stated that Tatsumaki, the strongest esper from the One-Punch Man series, could in fact beat normal Mob, but if Mob gets serious then there is no answer. *Despite Mob's crush on Tsubomi, the two have made very few interactions with each other. *Mob is one of the only two espers who has the ability to absorb and transfer psychic energy. The other is Toichiro Suzuki. Because of this, Suzuki views Mob as his greatest enemy. References es:Shigeo Kageyama it:Shigeo Kageyama Category:Characters Category:Esper Category:Human Category:Males Category:Salt Middle School Students Category:Body Improvement Club Members